


It Keeps Getting Better

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kissing, M/M, lots and lots and lots of sexual tension, some groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a date. At least that's what Tony keeps telling himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Keeps Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older works, I just upload them here. 
> 
> Originally written for murgy31 for her birthday

It’s not a date. He tells himself that over and over again. Not a date. It’s just that he’s bored and a little lonely and both he and Gibbs had been working late, and it’s not like Gibbs has anyone to go home to either. So when Tony looks up yawns and states to the room at large that he’s hungry, it’s not particularly surprising that Gibbs offers they both go get so food at an Indian restaurant Gibbs likes that’s open late.

It’s totally not a date. Tony tells himself that one more time just for good measure as he gets out of his car and walks over to wear Gibbs is leaning against his own car arms crossed over his chest.

“Ready?” Gibbs asks raising his eyebrows and Tony only stuffs his hands in his pockets and nods. Gibbs nods too and turns collar of his coat up against the sky that seems to be spitting snow at them earlier then normal this year.Tony shivers a little and stuffs his hands deeper into his pockets before following Gibbs into the restaurant.

The inside of the restaurant is pleasantly warm, and busy considering how late it is. People, mostly in suits of one kind or another, fill almost all the table and vaguely Indian music is playing over the loud speaks. They wait for a moment in silence as Tony rubs his hands together trying to get feeling back and Gibbs leans against the wall. After only a few minutes they are shown to a table by a friendly young Indian woman who smiles particularly prettily at Tony. Pretty girls aren’t what Tony’s been thinking about lately but he smiles back at her anyway and turns to the table to see Gibbs had been watching him. Tony glances quickly down at his menu and Gibbs looks down at his own wearing that look Gibbs usually gets when Tony flirts in public, and Tony kicks himself for pissing Gibbs off tonight of all nights. Not that this is date, or anything, but Gibbs had asked him to dinner and Tony really, really wants this to go well so maybe Gibbs will ask him again.

“The lamb’s good.”

Tony looks up at Gibbs over his menu. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gibbs closes his menu with the same sense of finality he does everything and folds his hands on the table. After a minute or so he unfolds them and begins picking up and setting down his forks. It’s disconcerting and makes Tony feel fidgety. He licks his lips and closes his own menu deciding to do with the curried lamb because evidently it’s good. He looks up to find Gibbs watching him again that strange look on his face and Tony racks his brain trying to think of what he’d done over the last few minutes just incase any of it might have pissed Gibbs off. He can’t think of anything though so he slumps back in his chair and looks out the window.

“Bad weather.”

“Yep.”Gibbs leans his elbows against the table propping his chin up on his fists. “It is.”

“Remember that one year we got all the snow?” Tony can’t help but grin just remembering it. “You ended up having to drive Abby to work everyday because her car just wouldn’t start no matter what we did, and Palmer drove Ducky. And then we went to make that one arrest, Clayton I think his name was, real scumbag, and he tried to run me over with his car . . . ”

“And you fell in the snow bank.”Gibbs is grinning now and Tony threw him a look. It’s good to see Gibbs smile but Tony really wishes they were talking about something less humiliating then this particular episode. On the other hand Tony only has himself to blame for bringing up the topic. “It took me and Kate, a good thirty minutes to dig you out.” Gibbs shakes his head, grinning down at his hands now clasped on the table and Tony smiles too. The pretty waitress takes their orders and Tony lets himself lean back and watch the play of light across Gibbs’ face. Tries not to be too open about staring though. Their food comes and Tony reminds himself again that this isn’t a date, and even if it was what does that make him? Gibbs had asked him here, picked this place out, he’d followed Gibbs here, Gibbs had picked the table, even the food. If this was a date, it definitely made Tony the girl and Tony isn’t sure how he feels about that.

“So seeing anyone?” It’s such an odd question coming from Gibbs and Tony swallows.

“Well you know how it is . . .” Gibbs gives him a long look and Tony shakes his head. “No, not at the moment.”

Gibbs looks away and Tony looks down at his curry, which is really good actually. “You?” He tries to make the question sound as casual as possible. Like it doesn’t matter to him who Gibbs goes out with. Gibbs frowns and shakes his head, looking down at the table. There’s something almost shy about Gibbs all of a sudden but Tony brushes it off because hey this is Gibbs who isn’t shy about anything especially not around Tony. Gibbs’ leg bumps against Tony’s under the table and Tony feels heat spread through his body, and yeah he wishes this was a date, he really does even if it does make him the girl.

They finish their dinner in silence, while Tony watches Gibbs and pretends he’s not watching Gibbs. When the bill comes Tony digs in his pocket for his wallet and Gibbs puts one hand across the slip of paper.

“I got it.”

Tony raises his eyebrows. “You don’t have to, you know Gibbs.”

“Yeah.” Gibbs digs out his own wallet. “I know.”

Tony shrugs and lets him. Finally Tony gets up standing awkwardly by the table and Gibbs’ also stands pausing for a moment and Tony’s not sure what this is exactly but it passes so fast, he assumes it doesn’t matter, and Gibbs brushes against his shoulder on his way to the door.

They walk out together; both bracing themselves against the wind that blows snow and ice in their faces and Tony desperately tries to think of something intelligent and or witty to say and completely fails. This is totally new, Tony thinks, because if this was a date he’d know exactly what to say and what to do, but this is Gibbs and this isn’t a date and Tony has a horrible feeling that whatever this is he’s messed it up bad.

“Well see you tomorrow boss.” Tony tells Gibbs trying to sound as cheerful as possible because he’s tired and tonight, seeing Gibbs laugh, seeing Gibbs happy with him, it’s just reminded him of things he can’t have. He heads for his own car and stops when he hears Gibbs’ footsteps behind him.

“Well I fucked that all to hell.” Gibbs mutters just loud enough for Tony to hear him, but just barely over the wind. Then Gibbs says much louder. “Tony!”

Tony stops and turns and Gibbs takes a decisive step forward and grabs Tony by the shoulders and kisses him hard. Tony’s mouth is slightly open in shock and Gibbs’ tongue surges into it, mapping across lips, and teeth, twining and rubbing against Tony’s own tongue, exploring, claiming Tony’s mouth. Tony’s frozen in place for a moment and then he’s kissing back, throwing everything he has behind the kiss. Gibbs pivots, spinning their bodies and pushes Tony hard against his own car without breaking the kiss. Tony gasps when his back hits cold metal, and actually groans when one of Gibbs’ legs presses between his own, and Gibbs’ hands are hard and controlling on Tony’s shoulders. Gibbs breaks the kiss only for a split secant to suck in air before he kisses Tony again, bites down hard on Tony’s bottom lip and Tony moan his hand on Gibbs’ waist underneath Gibbs’ coat trying to press their hips closer together. Gibbs actually growls into Tony’s mouth and Tony goes light headed with desire. They break the kiss only when they can’t breathe again.

“So this was a date?”

Gibbs actually laughs. “Yeah Tony it was.”

“Oh.” Tony licks his lips and watches something almost like trepidation move across Gibbs’ face. “So that means we can do it again?”

Tony smiles up at Gibbs his hands still firmly planted on the other man’s waist and Gibbs grins and leans in for another kiss.  
  
 

 


End file.
